Change of heart
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: After witnessing an accident, which resulted in the death of a Jellicle, Macavity becomes protective of the dead one's twin. He watches over Coricopat, making sure he doesn't get hurt...but is he falling in love? Slight Slash...
1. Death of one, demise of the other

Yes…um, well, this is another of my Coricopat fics…it's sort of a Cori/Macavity fic, not to graphic, I don't think…well read and enjoy :D

I don't own Cats unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

"TANTOMILE!"

That was the scream that changed Macavity's life. He had been walking when he had heard the hoarse scream, followed by a screech of tyres and a loud thump. He quickly ran towards the source and stopped. A car was driving away, leaving two cats on the road. They were both identical, both calico brown. One, the male, was cradling the other, the female, in his arms. Macavity watched as the female, Tantomile, said something to the other before she went limp. The other gave a howl of anguish. Macavity lowered his head, he knew that she was dead. Macavity looked around, and saw another car heading towards the two cats on the road. Without knowing why he did it, he ran forward.

"Look out!" He yelled, as he rammed them both out of the way. Tantomile's body skidded across the road as Coricopat, the male twin, rolled across the road from the force. Macavity panted, sitting down as the car drove past. Coricopat leapt up, running back towards Tantomile and picking up his dead sister. Macavity watched him.

"Tants," Coricopat murmured, nuzzling her bloodied head. Macavity walked up to him, placing a paw on his shoulder. Coricopat looked up, his large green eyes tear-stained.

"Get off the road, Coricopat," Macavity muttered, pulling them both up and leading him, carrying his sister, to the pavement. Cori collapsed on the pavement, still hanging on tightly to Tantomile.

"W-We argued," Coricopat hiccupped, still looking at Tantomile. Macavity looked over at him.

"We were arguing, she was angry at me…she crossed the road to get away from me," Macavity winced. He looked back at Coricopat as he sobbed loudly; burying his head in Tantomile's bloodied fur. He knew the two were mystics, that they had some weird mind bond. He had found this out after all the time watching the yard. He also knew that the twins pretty much kept to themselves, Tantomile occasionally talked to Exotica and Cassandra, while Cori usually talked to Munkustrap, but otherwise they were alone. Macavity rested his paw on Cori's shoulder once more.

"Let's get you home," He muttered. Cori stood up, stumbling as he tried to balance Tantomile in his arms. Macavity sighed. Coricopat wasn't all that strong. Macavity took Tantomile from him and began walking in the direction of the yard. Cori followed, his tail dragging limply on the ground behind him. Macavity paused when they got to the yard entrance, he handed Tantomile back to Cori and helped to steady him. Cori blinked, his eyes were red and puffy. Macavity flicked his head back in the direction of the yard and Cori walked in, carrying Tantomile's body. Macavity waited for a few minutes before walking off. He'd be back. He knew that Coricopat would face a lot of scrutiny after his sister's death.

Macavity came back a month later, and he was surprised to see how things had changed. Coricopat…well, that was difficult to explain. Since Tantomile had died he had become a little…promiscuous? At the current moment he was dating Alonzo. Macavity growled. Alonzo's true colours were showed then as well. Macavity followed Cori and Alonzo discreetly, a growl escaping his throat as he watched Alonzo backhand Cori. Cori just looked back, his eyes dull.

"I told you not to talk to him!" Alonzo hissed, striking Cori again.

"Talking to Tugger is no crime," Cori spat. Alonzo snarled.

"He was flirting with you!"

"And he can do so all he likes," Cori replied.

"Why you…!" Alonzo hissed, his claws flying towards Cori's face once more.

"Alonzo, you around here?" Macavity paused when he heard Munkustrap's voice. For once he was glad to hear him. Alonzo looked at Cori, who quickly left. Munkustrap appeared and walked to Alonzo.

"Have you seen Cori?" Munkustrap asked, his light blue eyes a little worried.

"He just left actually," Alonzo answered. Munkustrap frowned.

"Can you get him for me?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo nodded and walked off. Macavity decided to come out the shadows then. Munkustrap saw him and crouched, hissing.

"Relax, Munkustrap…I'm not here to hurt anyone, though Alonzo does deserve it," Macavity muttered. Munkustrap straightened up, looking confused.

"What?"

"I came to tell you to keep an eye on Coricopat…Alonzo hurts him," Macavity told him slowly, just making sure he heard it. Munkustrap blinked in shock but nodded. Macavity turned and began walking away.

"Why did you tell me this?" Munkustrap asked suddenly. "Why do you care for Cori's wellbeing?" Macavity turned around to face Munkustrap.

"Because I was there when his sister was hit by that car…I know what it's like to be shunned, Munkustrap, he doesn't deserve that," Munkustrap's eyes narrowed slightly as Macavity walked off. That was too weird.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap had caught Alonzo hitting Cori and had gone off his nut at him, privately of course. Alonzo had later grabbed Cori's arm, dragging him out of the yard. Cori blinked tiredly, Alonzo had stormed into his den and dragged him out of his den. The black-white patched tom slammed Coricopat against an alley wall.

"What did you tell Munkustrap?" Alonzo hissed. Cori blinked in surprise.

"I didn't tell him anything," Cori answered. He cried out in pain as Alonzo sunk his claws into his shoulders.

"Why was he watching me then?"

"I don't know!" Cori cried, began to sound fearful as he watched Alonzo grow angry. Alonzo hissed, kicking Cori behind the knee, making him fall forward onto him. Alonzo tossed Coricopat heavily onto the ground. Cori groaned as he hit the ground hard, and rolled over. Alonzo was standing over him, honey eyes angry as he held his claws out threateningly.

"How?" Alonzo asked again, slowly, angrily.

"I don't know," Cori told him. Alonzo gave a yell of anger, slicing at Cori's chest with his claws. Cori gave a pained yowl, trying to fight him off. Alonzo was stronger though.

"HOW?" Alonzo roared.

"Because of me," Alonzo paused, straightening up and turning around towards the source of the voice. Cori looked around Alonzo from where he was lying on his back on the ground, and his green eyes widened. Macavity was standing in the mouth of the alley, his dark red eyes hard as they stared straight at Alonzo.

"What?" Alonzo asked, his voice evening out. Even he knew it wasn't wise to anger Macavity. Macavity glanced at Cori, his eyes seeming to soften.

"I told Munkustrap to watch you," Macavity answered, looking back at Alonzo.

"Now, why would you be hitting a Tom like Coricopat?" Macavity asked, his tone soft…dangerous. Alonzo growled, his fur bristling.

"Stay outta my damn business," Alonzo hissed at Macavity. Macavity just blinked. Alonzo moved back towards Cori, pulling him up. Cori gave a shudder and a slightly scared whimper as Alonzo wrapped his arm possessively around Cori's waist.

"Let him go, Alonzo," Macavity told him. "He obviously doesn't want to be with you," Cori blinked, staring at Macavity in surprise. Alonzo shoved Coricopat back, causing him to slam back into a garbage bin. Cori gave a cry of pain and surprise and fell to his knees, spots dancing in front of his eyes. Macavity hissed angrily. Cori looked up as Alonzo and Macavity circled each other. He wanted to tell them to stop, but the blood loss from the deep wounds on his chest were making him weak, not to mention the pain in his back from being slammed against the garbage bin. Cori lowered his head, swaying slightly. His head flew up when he heard hisses and snarls, the sound of claws hitting flesh and pained cries and yelps. Cori's eyes widened as he heard a loud crack and watched Alonzo fall to the ground, lifeless. Cori scrambled back, his back connecting with the garbage bin as Macavity walked towards him. Macavity stopped, watching Cori, who was staring at Alonzo's bloodied body.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Cori," Macavity told him. Cori looked at Macavity, his green eyes wide with shock. Macavity walked over, grabbing Cori's paw and pulling him up from the ground, checking the wounds on Cori's chest. Cori stared at Macavity.

"Why?" Cori asked, his voice breaking. Macavity looked at him.

"Why did you help me?" Macavity looked back at Alonzo's lifeless body.

"Because you don't deserve this, Cori," Macavity answered. "You lost your sister, you've been shunned by everyone else…the only way they notice you is if you, well…" Macavity trailed off, watching as Cori lowered his eyes. "You didn't deserve to beat upon by that loser…you deserve better than him, Cori," Macavity turned and strolled from the alley.

"I'll be around if you need me…whenever you need me," Macavity called back as an afterthought. Cori looked down at Alonzo's body, before walking over and hoisting Alonzo's body up, carrying him back to the yard. Munkustrap came running up to Cori the moment he walked in the yard. Munkustrap's blue eyes widened in shock as he saw Alonzo's body draped over Cori's shoulder.

"W-What happened?" Munkustrap yelped, taking Alonzo's body from Cori.

"H-He was hurting me," Cori whispered. Munkustrap blinked.

"You…?" Cori shook his head.

"Macavity saved me," Munkustrap watched as Cori stumbled off. By then a gathering had occurred around Munkustrap, Cori and Alonzo. Cori struggled to get through the crowd as they hissed at him, calling him a traitor, blaming him. Cori just pressed his ears flat, trying to block out the harsh words as he continued on to his den. Cori collapsed on his sister's nest, inhaling her scent. He began sobbing as the reality of what just happened came back to hit him. Alonzo was going to kill him, Cori knew he would have…but Macavity…Macavity saved him. Cori raised his head, rubbing his nose as he sniffled. Why would Macavity save him…twice? He had saved Cori when Tantomile had been hit and killed by the car; he had saved Cori by killing Alonzo. But why? Cori was a Jellicle, he was a natural enemy to Macavity, but yet Macavity saved him. Cori blinked. He turned his head towards his den exit when he heard angry yelling. He could hear his name being brought up and he knew that the Jellicles weren't pleased…that they blamed him for Alonzo's death. Cori lowered his head once more, tears slipping from his eyes. Nothing had been the same since Tantomile had died, he had no friends since Tantomile had died…they had all blamed him, saying that he should have knocked her out of the way or something like that. Cori slumped back onto the nest, the stinging of his chest wounds finally getting to him.

"Hey, Cori?" Cori looked around, not bothering to sit up as he heard Munkustrap's voice.

"Yes?" Cori answered dully. Munkustrap walked in, glancing back at the exit where Skimble, Asparagus and Tugger stood. Munkustrap crouched down beside Cori.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked him softly. Cori looked at the silver black-striped Tabby, who also happened to be Macavity's younger brother.

"Alonzo took me to an alley and slammed my back against the wall," Cori murmured. "He started yelling at me, asking why I had told you…I asked him what I had supposedly told you and he threw me to the ground." Tugger gave a slight hiss as Asparagus scoffed. "He asked why you were watching him…I said I didn't know, he asked how you knew how to watch him, when I told him I didn't know, he clawed my chest," Munkustrap's eyes flitted down to stare at the deep wounds on Cori's chest.

"He asked me again…and Macavity answered,"

"Liar," Asparagus hissed. Cori closed his eyes, curling up into a tight ball.

"Cori…what happened next?" Munkustrap asked. Cori shook his head. Munkustrap sighed, standing up and leaving, taking the angrily muttering Asparagus with him, while Skimble followed silently.

"Hey," Cori unravelled slightly and looked at Tugger, who remained. Tugger sat beside him. Cori stared at him.

"You don't need to be…I mean," Tugger sighed. It was hard to think of what to say to Coricopat. Cori nodded.

"Look, Cori, I know you didn't kill Alonzo…but if you did, I wouldn't blame you…the guy was a complete Pollicle," Cori looked up at Tugger in amazement as he said that. Tugger stared at him.

"Macavity told Alonzo to stay away from me," Cori told him. Tugger blinked. "Alonzo shoved me back and my back hit the side of a garbage bin, I collapsed I was in so much pain." Cori sighed. "The next thing I knew, Alonzo and Macavity were fighting and then there was a loud crack and Alonzo fell to the ground," Cori closed his eyes. "Macavity helped me up and when I asked why, he told me that I didn't deserve it, that I had been shunned when Tantomile had died, that it wasn't my fault…that I deserved better than Alonzo,"

"Huh, looks like Macavity still has some brains left after all," Tugger said. Cori opened his eyes, looking back at Tugger.

"You should get those wounds looked at," Tugger told Cori, nodding to the wounds on his chest. Cori glanced down and gave a small nod, Tugger helped Cori up and helped him towards Jenny's den. Tugger kept his arm wrapped securely around Cori's shoulder, glaring at any cat that dared hiss at Cori. Cori glanced up at Tugger, Tugger looked down, smiling reassuringly. Cori shuddered as he felt the glares on him. Tugger was the one friend he had left…and that friendship stunned Cori.

Three weeks after Macavity saved Cori from Alonzo, and had killed Alonzo while he was at it, he was walking down the streets, thinking. He paused, his ears twitching when he heard broken sobs. He quickly walked, trying to find the source of the sobs. He walked down an alley and followed the sobs to a curled up figure behind a garbage bin. His eyes widened when he managed to detect the colour of the figure's fur from under the blood covering the figures fur.

"Cori?" Macavity asked. Cori raised his head, looking at Macavity. Macavity had a moment to look at Cori's bruised and scratched face before Cori was in his arms, sobbing heavily into Macavity's chest. Macavity held Cori, shocked.

"Cori, what happened?" Macavity asked.

"A-Alonzo's friends, except Munkustrap…they blame me for his death," Cori sobbed. "They ambushed me and dragged me in here…they, they called me a whore and…and said I deserved to be treated like one," Macavity's grip tightened on Cori. "T-Then they…they," Macavity put his paw over Cori's lips. He knew what those scum bags had done to Cori.

"Cori, Cori, where are ya?" Cori looked up when he heard Tugger's worried call. Tugger slowed to a walk when he saw the bloodied Coricopat nestled safely in Macavity's arms. Tugger sat beside Macavity.

"What brings you here?" Macavity growled.

"The guys who did this came back to the yard, bragging about what they did." Tugger murmured to him. "Munkustrap's deafening them at the moment…I thought I'd come for Cori," Macavity nodded, looking back at Cori, who was shaking in his arms. Tugger stared at Cori sadly. Cori had his face buried in Macavity's neglected fur. Macavity stood up, pulling Cori with him. Cori's knees buckled under him, Macavity sighed and scooped Cori into his arms. Cori was floating in and out of consciousness as Macavity held him in his arms.

"Where are ya taking him?" Tugger asked.

"To my hideout," Macavity answered.

"Munk's gonna be pissed you know," Tugger murmured.

"Cori's better off with me then those savages, Tugger," Macavity growled.

"Hey, hey, don't growl at me…I agree with you, Cori deserves to be somewhere where he won't be hurt," Tugger told him quickly. "It's just Munku's gonna be pissed that Cori's gone…and with you as well,"

"Munkustrap knows I'll protect him," Macavity answered, looking back to Cori as he gave a weak groan. Macavity walked out of the alley, carrying Cori in his arms. Tugger sighed, he'd better go explain this to Munk.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It's probably going to have one more chapter, maybe two…depends how I go…I got stuck with this in my head, while I was writing Obsessions can be deadly, so I decided to put it up…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. You Found Me

Macavity set Coricopat down on a nest in his hide out. Cori groaned weakly, writhing slightly. Macavity sat beside him before he began to clean the wounds covering Cori's body, making sure they didn't get infected. Macavity finished and looked at Cori, before blinking in surprise. Cori's large dark green eyes were on him, watching him. Macavity stared back, he had no idea Cori had been awake.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked Cori. Cori gave a shrug as he sat up.

"Okay, I guess," He murmured, looking at his paws as he crossed his legs. Macavity watched him. Cori glanced sideways at him.

"What toms did this to you?" Macavity asked. He watched as Cori stiffened, his large eyes going even larger. Macavity shifted so he was sitting next to Cori. Cori breathed out. Even though what the Toms had just done to him should scare him away from others…he actually didn't feel scared around Macavity.

"It's alright, you can tell me, Cori," Macavity told him softly.

"Plato, Bill Bailey, Victor and George," Cori murmured. "Admetus was sitting to the side, telling them that it was a really bad idea," Macavity stiffened.

"Admetus was there and he didn't help you?" Macavity asked slowly. Cori glanced at him, seeing the anger on Macavity's face.

"Admetus is terrified of them…he speaks out against them and they hurt him," Cori murmured. "He said he was sorry when they left," Macavity sighed, calming down slightly. He looked at Cori again, Cori was absently playing with the fur on his leg. Macavity had no idea how this happened, but the next thing he knew, his lips were against Cori's. He opened his eyes and saw Cori's large green ones staring back in shock. Macavity pulled away. He wouldn't say sorry…that wasn't like him, but he stood up and turned his back to Cori.

"That was stupid of me," Macavity muttered darkly, especially just after Coricopat went through. He felt a paw touch his shoulder and he turned around. He was surprised when he found Cori's lips against his own. Cori was still surprised he was doing this…but kissing Macavity, it was different from everyone else. While Alonzo's lips were hard, chapped and cruel, trying to fight for dominance over Cori, Macavity's were surprisingly soft…and he wasn't trying to dominate Cori. Cori wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck. Macavity finally broke the kiss, but kept his arms wrapped around Cori's waist. Macavity looked down at Cori, who was about half a head smaller than him, and purred, nuzzling the top of his head. Cori purred back just as loudly, rubbing his head against Macavity's chest. Macavity gently picked Cori up and carried him back to the bed.

"You should still be resting," Macavity told him, kissing his head softly. Cori nodded. Macavity sat on the bed beside him, before wrapping his arm around Cori. Cori sighed contently, closing his eyes.

Though it was weird, Macavity was the Hidden Paw, The Napoleon of Crime, Cori was with him and he didn't feel scared at all. With Macavity he felt safe, he actually felt loved. He didn't feel like he had to use himself just to have attention paid to him, just to be noticed and talked to. With Macavity…it felt like everything was going to be okay. Cori sighed once more and buried himself deeper into Macavity's arms. This was the first time he didn't feel so alone, the first time he didn't feel alone since Tantomile had been killed.

A few days later, Cori was walking through the hallways. He was allowed to go wherever he wanted. He walked past the door to Macavity's 'throne' room and heard raised voices.

"I just wish you would have talked to me about taking him!" Cori paused. That was Munkustrap's voice.

"Ha, and would you have listened to me?" Macavity bit back. "After I tried to take Demeter last time?" There was a large pause.

"That was different," Munkustrap finally answered.

"How different, brother?" Macavity asked. "You tried to kill me when I tried to take Demeter and yet you're here now just asking why I didn't tell you first," Cori tilted his head.

"That's because I know you won't hurt Cori," Munkustrap replied. Another pause. "I know you actually care for him, Macavity," Cori peered inside the room. Munkustrap and Macavity were standing a few feet apart, staring at each other…however, it was calm.

"I just wished you would have told me, instead of just taking Coricopat," Munkustrap continued. "His home is still the yard,"

"And it's the rapists home too," Macavity hissed back. Munkustrap sighed sadly.

"I know, Macavity, I know," Munkustrap muttered. "But his last memories of Tantomile are there…did you even let him decide if he wanted to stay with you or go back to the yard?" Macavity paused.

"He can leave any time he feels like it…he isn't my prisoner, Munkustrap," Cori finally slipped into the room, looking at both the Toms. They both turned and looked at him when he walked in.

"Coricopat," Munkustrap smiled softly, staring at his bruised body sadly. Cori walked over to Macavity. Macavity watched him.

"I-I want to stay with Macavity, Munk," Cori told him. Munkustrap inclined his head, looking back at Cori. Cori was looking up at Macavity, his large green eyes innocent and full of…love? Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist, not seeming to care Munkustrap was in the room. Cori leaned into the one armed embrace. Munkustrap gave a small smile. This was the first time he had seen Cori truly happy in months.

"Then stay with him, Cori…I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to," Macavity looked back to Munkustrap.

"What is dear old daddy going to think about this?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap cringed.

"He's not going to like it…he's not going to like that Cori's staying here with you, he'd much prefer Cori to be at the yard," Cori tightened his grip on Macavity. Macavity rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-If I had to go back to the yard…Macavity could come too, right?" Cori asked slowly. "He's not so bad," Munkustrap smiled again.

"I know he's not…but it probably wouldn't be wise," Munkustrap chose his words carefully.

"Why not?" Cori asked, his tone deadly. "I don't care what the others think," Munkustrap shook his head, sighing.

"It's not that, Cori," Munkustrap answered. "It's just that, well, what do you think Macavity would do if he laid eyes on the scumbags who did this to you?" Munkustrap asked him.

"Oh," Cori murmured. Macavity smiled. Munkustrap rubbed his head, tiredly.

"Cori, though I wish I didn't have to tell you…it probably isn't wise for you to return to the yard after this," Munkustrap told him sadly. "The others will think you betrayed us by turning to Macavity and blah, blah, blah…and so on," Munkustrap waved his paw dismissively. Cori's eyes went sad as he thought of never returning to his old home…to see Munk and Tugger.

"You and Tugger will still come to see me right?" Cori asked. "Even though I'm not exactly a Jellicle anymore?"

"Of course, Cori…we would never desert you," Cori looked up at Macavity. Macavity seemed fine with this. Macavity held out his paw. The silver tabby eyed it wearily before taking it and shaking his paw.

"Friends?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Though if you do come to the yard, I will be forced to try to hurt you," Munkustrap warned him. Macavity grinned.

"I have no reason to go to the yard anymore," Macavity answered, his dark red eyes straying back to Cori. Munkustrap gave a small nod and a smile.

"See you soon, Cori," Munkustrap said before he turned and left. Cori looked back at Macavity, who raised a paw, gently rubbing the side of Cori's face.

"You want to stay with me?" Macavity asked. Cori nodded, wrapped his arms around Macavity again.

"Yes," Cori whispered. Macavity smiled, nuzzling at Cori again.

Cori sat in his and Macavity's room, sitting on the window seat that Macavity had had put into the room, so Cori could stare out at the city.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_-

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me-Tears sprung to Cori's eyes, that verse always reminded him of Tantomile. Cori felt Macavity's warm arms wrap around him. Cori leaned back into the hold.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call that never came_  
_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_  
_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

_The early morning, the city breaks_  
_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never sent me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Macavity whispered in Cori's ear. Cori leaned his head against Macavity's shoulder.

"You have no need to be sorry…you saved me," Cori told him. Macavity kissed Cori's cheek.

A few weeks later, Cori was walking along the streets. Macavity had told him to be careful, but had allowed him to go out when Cori asked if he could. Cori smiled as he walked down the streets. He had changed so much in the time he had been with Macavity. His silver, brown and white calico fur was clean and shiny once more and groomed to the standard Tantomile liked it at. He had put on the weight he had lost when Tantomile died, which had been quite a lot which wasn't good seeing as Cori had been lean enough as it was back then. Cori's dark green eyes were filled with light once more. He was happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time. Macavity cared about him, he had been worried about letting Cori go out for a walk, but Cori had persuaded him. Macavity had kissed him and told him to be careful and to be back by sunset. Cori didn't really mind.

"Traitor!" Cori stopped and looked in the alley way where the hiss had come from.

"How am I a traitor, Demeter?" Cori asked evenly as he spotted the black and gold queen, who was accompanied by Bombalurina, the scarlet queen.

"You joined Macavity,"

"Because I was raped by Jellicles," Cori hissed back.

"He'll hurt you like he hurt me," Demeter growled at him.

"No, he won't," Cori told her firmly. "He loves me, Demeter, and I love him…and that will never change," Demeter shook her head.

"You are such a fool," Demeter told him. Bombalurina looked at Demeter before looking back at Cori, her amber eyes sort of sad. Cori blinked.

"It should never have been Tantomile being hit by that car…it should have been you!" Demeter started to screech at him. Cori slipped back, shocked. Bomba's eyes were wide.

"Everyone thinks it, it wouldn't have been a big loss if you were the one hit…but Tantomile was part of us, you never were!"

"Demeter, stop it!" Bombalurina hissed at her friend. "Cori's important too!"

"He was a loner, a freak…and then he became a whore, then a traitor," Demeter spat, ignoring Bombalurina. Cori's eyes glinted with anger and tears.

"You are wrong, Demeter!" Cori yelled at her. "I am important! Macavity loves me!" Demeter scoffed.

"Just because you are jealous, Demeter," Cori hissed at her. Demeter looked at him, her dark eyes dangerous. Cori smiled emotionlessly.

"I know you are, you want Macavity…but he never loved you, he loves me!" Cori ran off with that, hearing Demeter's enraged screech behind him. He slowed to a walk, blinking back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was important too. He was.

He stopped walking and looked at the place he had walked to. It was the park that he and Tantomile used to come to. Cori took in a deep breath and walked into the gates. He found the old oak he and Tantomile used to sit under and lay down in the shade. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Jellicle whore," Cori's eyes snapped open and he shot up. Plato, Bill Bailey, Victor and George stood in front of him. Misto, Admetus, Tumble and Pounce stood off to the side, looking scared and shocked.

"Ready for round two, Coricopat?" Plato snarled, leering at Cori. Cori sunk back against the tree. Everlasting Cat help him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry about this being the forth reupload of this chapter, but I forgot to put what song it was, and then the song wasnt in italics anymore and then part of the lyrics disappeared...sorry :D

Um, the song is 'You Found Me' by the Fray, it just sort of fit, I guess...

This is the first time I've included Bill Bailey, Victor and George…it's just that I didn't want Jerrie, Tumble and Addie to be part of the group that did that to Cori. Maybe another chapter or so…this was going to be my last chapter but it turned out longer because I thought of more storylines in my head last night :D

Thanks for the reviews, I know it's a little weird to make the Jellicles the bad guys (minus Munk and Tugger, and soon to be a few more) and Macavity the caring one, but hey, we need something like this…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. How things have changed

Cori looked at the four standing in front of him, glancing at the four standing to the side occasionally. Plato leered at him, grinning satanically. From the corner of his eye, Cori could see Misto whisper something to Pounce and Tumble, who quickly took off, however Plato's, Bill Bailey's, Victor's and George's attention were too focused on Coricopat to notice.

"Well, where have you been?" George asked, his voice rough. "We've missed you around the yard," Cori looked at him coldly.

"Something's different about him," Victor spoke up.

"Yes…he seems…happy?" Bill laughed. Cori straightened up, glaring at them.

"That's because I am," Cori hissed at them. They all stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What…selling yourself on the streets is making you happy?" George howled with laughter.

"No, living with Macavity has," Cori snarled at them. That sobered them up.

"Ah, you're Macavity's plaything now," Victor muttered.

"No, he loves me," Cori snapped. "I don't need to do anything bad to myself, disgust myself or hate myself…I'm not that damn Tom I was," Plato's eyes hardened.

"But you're going to again, aren't you?" Plato hissed. "For us?"

"Shove off," Cori snarled at him. Cori watched as the four converged on him. Cori jumped up, grabbing the tree branch above his head and rolling over it, like a human gymnast does. Cori settled down on the branch and stared down at the four underneath him.

"Guys, c'mon, just leave Cori alone," Admetus spoke up, quickly walking to stand in front of the tree.

"Move, Admetus," Bill snarled.

"No…guys, this is just sick, just leave Cori alone…he's been through enough," Admetus stood his ground.

"Move," Bill hissed, moving forward.

"No," Admetus said bravely.

"Last chance, Addie," Plato told him.

"Move your damn ass," Victor snarled. Admetus shook his head. Cori looked down at Admetus in shock. Bill, being one of the bigger Toms, curled his paw into the fist. Cori watched in shock as Admetus was punched under the jaw, his head snapping back. Admetus stumbled back and fell down into the ditch, rolling down and until finally coming to a stop at the bottom and going still.

"Addie!" Misto cried, sliding down the ditch to rest beside Admetus. He gently shook Admetus trying to wake him. Cori startled suddenly, he had been so focused on Admetus, he hadn't realised Victor, the nimble one, climb up the tree.

"Bye bye," Victor laughed, shoving Cori off the branch. Cori fell heavily onto the ground below. Plato moved forward, kicking Cori onto his back as he went to get up.

"Leave me alone!" Cori pleaded. Plato laughed, falling to his knees in front of Cori as Victor, George and Bill fell to hold Cori down. Plato moved forward. Cori began crying, shaking and pleading, bad memories coming back.

"Get away from him you savages!" Pained yelps, cries and howls suddenly erupted.

"Get your tails back to the yard, I'll deal with you later!" Cori heard Munkustrap bellow.

"Yeah, as if you're gonna do anything…traitor," Another yowl.

"What was that, George?" Munkustrap hissed.

"Nothing…sir," George stammered.

"Scram!" Munkustrap yelled. Cori blinked and saw Munkustrap was hovering above him.

"Cori, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. "I came as soon as Pounce and Tumble told me," Cori nodded, sitting up.

"J-Just shaken, Munk…Addie needs your help more," Cori murmured. Munkustrap nodded and quickly slipped down the ditch to help Admetus. Cori drew his knees to his chest, tears beginning to form. He could hear Admetus talking softly, so he knew Admetus was awake now. He startled when paws rested on his shoulders.

"Let's get you back to Macavity," Munkustrap murmured, helping Cori up. Tears were falling thick and fast down Cori's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Cori…" Munkustrap told him. Cori rubbed his eyes, a sob escaping his control.

"Y-You saved me, Munk," Cori sobbed. Munkustrap sighed and looked over at Misto and Admetus, who was standing off to the side.

"Actually, it's Misto and Admetus you should thank…they sent Pounce and Tumble to get me," Munkustrap murmured into Cori's ear. Cori looked at them, hiccupping.

"T-Thank you," Cori whispered. Admetus and Misto gave sad smiles.

"C-Cori, I'm sorry I didn't stop them the first time…I-I just couldn't, you know?" Admetus apologized. Cori nodded.

"Whoa, is everything okay?" The four looked around as Tugger ran up to them.

"Those idiotic four just came, blabbing about you ruining their fun, Munk…and then Tumble and Pounce told me what was happening, so I ran here," Tugger rushed. Munkustrap nodded. The five slowly walked off towards Macavity's hide-out. Cori pushed open the door to the throne room. Macavity looked around and his eyes widened when he took in Cori's state. He ran forward to Cori, examining his face closely.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, wrapping his arms around Cori.

"They…they tried to attack me again," Cori whispered in Macavity's chest. Macavity stiffened, a snarl escaping his throat. Macavity rounded on Munkustrap.

"Why didn't you stop them?" He yelled.

"I did…" Munkustrap said calmly.

"No, why haven't you killed the bastards?" Macavity snarled.

"Because…because they're still Jellicles," Munkustrap murmured. "And I've been told to back down," Macavity's eyes narrowed as he took in Munkustrap's appearance properly. The right side of Munkustrap's face was partly bruised and was puffy, his right light blue eye was a little swollen and a little bloodshot. It looked like it had just begun to heal

"Cori, take the others for a walk…I want to talk to Munkustrap and Tugger," Macavity told him. Cori nodded and beckoned for Admetus and Misto to follow him. They walked from the room. Cori looked at Admetus and Misto as they walked down the hallway.

"What happened to Munkustrap's face?" Cori asked. Admetus and Misto exchanged looks.

"We don't know," Misto answered. "He went to see Old Deuteronomy about, well, about you…and when he came back, his face was cut and bruising, and his lips were bleeding,"

"He refused to say anything about it," Admetus added, sighing.

"Old Deuteronomy did that to him?" Cori asked, shocked. Admetus shrugged.

"It would seem so," Misto murmured. Cori was shocked.

"Things have changed that much?" Cori asked. Admetus nodded, sighing once more.

"Munkustrap doesn't exactly have the authority he used to…he still is the Protector, but he's basically doing it alone, long hours…and no one listens to him, or they give him a hard time," Admetus told Cori.

"Poor Munk,"

"Tugger's also gotten crap about it as well," Misto added, looking at Admetus. Admetus nodded in agreement.

"He's lost his fan club, and none of the Queens even look at him…not to mention he keeps being attacked by Plato and his gang," Cori's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Munkustrap finds them and stops them before they seriously hurt him,"

Munkustrap walked in a few weeks later, going to visit Cori…and Macavity, surprisingly enough. Macavity wasn't as bad as he used to be. Munkustrap walked into the throne room and paused. Macavity was sitting in the over-stuffed chair he called a throne, with Cori sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Macavity was staring at Cori, eyebrow raised. Cori grinned impishly at him. Munkustrap saw how young Cori actually looked, at the moment he did look his age. Cori was younger than Plato but just older than Tumble and Misto. In human terms, maybe in his late teens, early twenties. Macavity and Cori both looked over as they heard Munkustrap enter. Cori grinned as Macavity blushed slightly, pushing Cori off of his lap and onto the seat next to him. Cori pouted but swung his legs around so they were resting across Macavity's. Munkustrap walked further in. A little while later, they all ended up lounging on the floor, with Macavity lying on his back and Cori using his stomach as a pillow. Munkustrap remained sitting, but was leaning back onto his arms. Macavity tilted his head suddenly, his dark red eyes glinting. He reached out suddenly and pulled on Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap fell back from the sudden pull. Macavity sat up, examining the long, deep scratches on Munkustrap's inner leg.

"Who did this to you?" Macavity asked, staring at the scratches. Cori rolled over, perching himself so he could see. Macavity pulled Munkustrap closer, his eyes closely examining Munkustrap's flesh as he moved the fur around. Deep bruises also marked Munkustrap's body.

"Who, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head. Macavity's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a certain wound, behind Munkustrap's left shoulder. That was a familiar mark.

"It was Demeter, wasn't it?" Macavity asked. Cori stared at Munkustrap, shocked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Manipulative little thing isn't she?" Macavity muttered bitterly, leaning back, though his eyes were fixed on Munkustrap's wounds. Munkustrap nodded.

"What am I supposed to do though?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the stone floor. "I can't fight back, or she'd say I attacked her," Macavity nodded. Cori was still in shock that Munkustrap was being abused by Demeter…it's Demeter, the one was supposed abused by Macavity.

"You never hurt her…did you?" Munkustrap asked, looking at Macavity. Macavity gave a small shake of his head.

"Other than when she hit me, I pushed her away…maybe the occasional slap, but the other thing she claimed I did to her…I never did," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Leave her, Munk," Cori said suddenly. Munkustrap gave a wry smile.

"If it was only that easy, Cori," He sighed. "Dad's already pissed off at me as it is…I leave Demeter, I'm as good as dead," Macavity sighed, leaning back, Cori instantly resting his head back on Macavity's stomach. Macavity chuckled, stroking Cori's ears. Munkustrap smiled at them both, they both looked happy…they finally found one another.

"You know," Macavity started. "You're always welcome to leave the yard and stay here with Cori and me," Munkustrap blinked in surprise. Macavity glanced at him, at the dumfounded expression on Munkustrap's face.

"Ah, you're not so bad after all," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap smiled, leaning back.

"Maybe I will leave the yard…it's not the same," Munkustrap murmured bitterly. Cori looked at Macavity. Macavity was looked back down at him. Cori felt uneasy. The yard was fine until he and Tantomile went for that fateful walk…when she had been hit by that car. Then everything started changing. Munkustrap being ordered around by Deuteronomy, being beaten by both Deuteronomy and Demeter…things just weren't the same.

Cori skulked around the junkyard, waiting for Tugger. He wanted to ask how Munkustrap was going. Munkustrap hadn't been back in a long while, and Cori was worried.

"What are you doing here?" Cori leapt into the air at the sound of the voice. He had been so enrapt in his own thoughts, he never heard them coming. Cori turned around and looked.

"Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks," Cori murmured, looking at them both. Skimble's eyes were impassive as they stared at him. Jenny looked a little sad…but unsure at the same time.

"What are ya doin' here, lad?" Skimble asked. Cori looked from one to the other. He knew it wasn't wise to lie to them.

"Seeing Tugger," Cori answered. "If I can find him,"

"Why do ya want to see him?" Skimble questioned.

"I need to tell him something,"

"Which is?" Cori rolled his eyes; this was beginning to sound like an interrogation.

"Private," Cori answered evenly. Skimble gave a slow nod.

"Why did you go to Macavity, Cori?" Jenny asked sadly.

"Because there I don't get hurt," Cori answered smoothly. "There I'm treated like an equal, not as the scum of the earth…he's happy that I wasn't hit by the car,"

"Cori, a lot of us were glad you weren't hit," Jenny told him. Cori shook his head, angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No, I've heard you say 'Why did it have to be Tantomile?'" Cori whispered. "Everyone wishes it was me that was hit by the car,"

"Cori, when I said that, I didn't mean I wanted you dead…I just wished Tantomile hadn't been hit," Cori turned his head away.

"Why'd you have to betray us though?" Jenny continued on. Cori stiffened.

"I didn't betray you," Cori hissed. "The Jellicles betrayed me!" Jenny sighed, shaking her head before taking Skimble's paw and walking away.

"Hey, Cori," Cori turned around, seeing the cat he had come here to see.

"Hey, where's Munk?" Cori asked. Tugger sighed.

"Dad came a few days ago and took him away…we haven't seen him in days," Tugger mumbled sadly. Cori flinched.

"W-When he comes back, make sure Demeter doesn't hurt him," Cori warned him. Tugger frowned. Cori nodded.

"Demeter's abusing him…Munk can't fight back because he knows that she'd say he was attacking her," Cori murmured. Tugger nodded, patting Cori's shoulder.

"Be careful, Cori," Tugger sighed before walking off. Cori nodded and walked from the yard, back towards the safety of Macavity. He was worried about Munkustrap though…maybe Macavity would know what to do.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This keeps going on longer than I had originally planned it to be, ha ha ha…Updates might become a little scarce from Monday…because on Wednesday I start exams, so I kinda need to study and stuff like that…well, maybe :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I love reviews, they're awesome!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Contentment

Ready for a sappy Macavity? Sorry, just thought I'd warn you.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Cori wandered into the throne room, where Macavity was lounged out on his throne. Macavity looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting the worried look on Cori's face.

"Tugger said Deuteronomy took Munkustrap away a few days ago…they haven't seen him since," Cori told him. Macavity swung around, sitting up straight. He actually looked worried. Macavity stood up.

"Where are you going?" Cori asked.

"To get Munkustrap before Dad kills him," Macavity answered. Cori ran over to his side, grabbing onto his paw.

"I'm coming too," Macavity looked at Cori. Cori looked determined. Macavity sighed and gave a nod.

"Just stay by my side," Macavity told him. Cori nodded.

They left the lair and walked towards the vicarage wall, where Old Deuteronomy lived. It was an old church with an old run down garden shed out the back. No one used the shed anymore; they had a newer one closer to the church. Macavity paused, looking at Cori, who was still clutching onto his paw. Macavity pointed to the old shed and Cori nodded. They silently moved towards the shed.

"Please…stop," Macavity watched as Cori's ears twitched. That was definitely Munkustrap's voice. Macavity moved forward, pulling Cori behind him. He peeked through a window and his eyes widened. Munkustrap was cowering on the ground, Old Deuteronomy standing above him. Deuteronomy swiped, the blow striking Munkustrap's face with enough force to send the already fallen and abused Tom skidding across the floor. Macavity rushed in, tackling Old Deuteronomy onto the floor. Cori rushed to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap stared at him weakly. Munkustrap was battered and bruised, his fur bloodied and dirty, with tufts missing. Cori helped Munkustrap up from the floor as Macavity continued to tussle with Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap groaned and leaned against Cori. Macavity smacked Old Deuteronomy across the face, causing him to fall back. Macavity snarled.

"Stay away from Munkustrap!" Macavity hissed. Deuteronomy sat up.

"Or else what, Macavity?" Deuteronomy panted. Macavity's eyes narrowed.

"It'll become a lot worse for you, Father," Macavity warned. Macavity turned to look at Cori, who was supporting Munkustrap.

"Come on, Cori," Macavity murmured, leading them both from the shed. A little distance away, Munkustrap collapsed. Macavity walked over to his side and picked him up. Cori stayed close by Macavity's side as Macavity carried the weak Munkustrap back to the lair. Macavity set Munkustrap off with the healers before he walked with Cori back to their room. Cori looked at him, worried.

"Is Munkustrap going to be okay?" Cori asked worriedly. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist.

"He'll be fine, Cori," Macavity murmured, rubbing his head against Cori's. Cori purred.

They sat on the window seat, Cori wrapped in Macavity's arms. Macavity was humming as he groomed Coricopat. Macavity felt a nudge at his mind. He paused and shook his head before resuming his grooming of Cori. Another nudge.

"Cori!" Macavity snapped, jumping up from the seat. Cori looked at Macavity sadly.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Macavity yelled. "I'm not connecting my mind with yours!" Macavity watched as Cori's eyes began to tear, his bottom lip trembling before he leapt up, tearing from the room. Macavity sighed wearily, sitting back down and shaking his head. Coricopat was insistent with connecting his mind with Macavity's. Macavity understood why Cori wanted to. It was all he knew, to have his mind connected with another, but Macavity couldn't…he just couldn't. Macavity sighed, standing up before going to find Cori. He found Cori on the roof. Cori was leaning against the ledge, looking out over the town, tears falling down his cheeks. Macavity stood beside him, wrapping an arm around Cori's waist. Cori leaned against Macavity's side.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered. Macavity gently kissed his cheek. Cori looked at him.

"I know why you want to, Cori," Macavity told him gently. "But I can't…I can't risk you," Cori blinked.

"My mind is too powerful, Cori, I don't want to risk you by trying to connect my mind to yours…I just can't lose you," Macavity explained, slipping his free paw to press against Coricopat's. Cori nodded.

"I…I just miss it, I guess." Cori murmured. "I was so use to having Tantomile's mind connected with mine," Macavity gave a smile.

"C'mon, there has to be something you don't miss about having your mind connected," Macavity said. Cori smiled, giving a small nod.

"Not having to share her emotions when she had her heat cycle," Cori said, before blushing furiously. Macavity blinked, surprised.

"You shared her heat cycle?" Macavity asked slowly. Cori nodded slowly, embarrassed.

"That's new," Macavity murmured, pulling Cori closer. Cori was blushing furiously.

"I hated the mood swings," Cori laughed. Macavity chuckled. Macavity looked at Cori, his green eyes were shining in the moonlight. He looked happier now. Macavity did feel blessed to be with Cori, he never thought he'd be happy…and then he found Cori.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes..._

My dreams came true; when I found you  
I found you, my miracle...

If you could see, what I see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name... Macavity pressed his paw against Cori's chest. Cori purred, nuzzling him.__

My dreams came true, right here in front of you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Brought me here to be with you,  
I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
Yes they brought me here...  
If you could feel, the tenderness I feel...  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Cori purred, rubbing against Macavity. He never thought Macavity thought that way.

"Boss, Munkustrap's awake," A hench-cat suddenly said, appearing on the roof.

"We'll be down in a second," Macavity told him, his red eyes staring unblinkingly into Coricopat's green ones.

"I love you," Cori said suddenly. Macavity paused. He had never said that to anyone before, sure Queens had said that to him before, but he had never said it back. He blinked and looked at Cori, whose eyes had widened in shock, his breathing increasing.

"I love you too, Cori," Macavity told him. Cori turned his head away.

"You hesitated," Cori murmured. Macavity rubbed the small of Cori's back.

"No…I've just never said it before," Macavity told him. "You're the first one I've said it to…and it's because I really do love you," Cori looked back at him. Macavity wiped away the tears gathered in the corner of Cori's green eyes.

"It's alright, my love," Macavity smiled. Cori purred, nuzzling Macavity.

"Let's go see Munkustrap, shall we?" Macavity asked, holding out his paw. Cori smiled and took his paw.

A few months later, Cori sat on Macavity's lap once more in the throne room. Munkustrap and Tugger were bickering as usual in the corner. Cori smiled. Since Macavity and Cori had rescued Munkustrap from Deuteronomy, some of the Jellicles had come to join Macavity. Munkustrap, Tugger, Misto, Admetus, Jemima, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina had joined so far, but there were talks about some of the others joining them as well. Cori looked back at Macavity, purring. Macavity smiled back. He didn't mind that some of the Jellicles had joined him, they were Cori's friends, they were the ones who didn't treat him badly. Macavity looked over at Bomba, Jemima and Teazer, who were gossiping as they lounged out on the stone floor. Misto, Admetus and Mungo were watching Munkustrap and Tugger bicker, grinning. Macavity smiled. It wasn't so bad. It was quite good to have them here. Cori purred, rubbing his head against Macavity's. Macavity smiled, his paw slipped up the outside of Cori's thigh. Cori purred even more. Cori rested his head against Macavity's.

"I love you," Cori murmured. Macavity smiled at him. He had been truly happy since he had found Cori.

"I love you too, Cori," Macavity told him. Cori settled back down into Macavity's lap, yawning and resting his head against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity looked around once more before his eyes settled back on Cori.

He loved Cori…it was the first time he had truly fallen in love.

That scream that had emitted from Cori's mouth as Tantomile had been hit by the car had changed Macavity's life forever, seeing Cori look so vulnerable and alone, it made Macavity protective of him. Macavity had killed Alonzo trying to keep Cori safe…and when Macavity found Cori bloodied in the alley, he took him home, he looked after him. Macavity knew he had fallen for Cori then…and then the kiss, Macavity smiled. Cori was so sweet. He had opened up a lot more since he had moved in with Macavity, since he had started to recover after Tantomile's death. It had taken a while, but Cori had gotten there in the end. He still missed his sister, but he was happy with Macavity and the family he had around him. Macavity sighed contently and rested his head against Coricopat's.

Life was good.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Done, sigh…ah well…The song is Angels brought me here by Guy Sebastian…I know, it was pretty sappy for Macavity but ah well.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please review this last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
